zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TripleJ3/The Update to End All Updates
Well, from what I can see, ZT is standing on it's last leg. Flash shall be removed from the face of the earth in a year, 6 month memberships have mysteriously disappeared, and... yeah, Zimmer Twins is doomed. So much for plans on renewing. Sorry if anyone happened to be excited for the possibility of me returning. Sad to say folks, but it looks like good ol' Jaaszi here is retiring. Not only did Zimmer Twins have a pretty good run considering how long it lasted, but it's time to put the nails on the coffin and move on. Of course, I'd like to say some final words about ZT before I give all hope on the site up. Jason Krogh and Aaron Leighton, I know you're not reading this, but you're apparently the creators of Zimmer Twins according to the Wikipedia, so I have to tell you this. Thank you for coming up with the twins, and their cat too. Thanks for dreaming big and creating the biggest part of my childhood in my early years (besides Toontown Online), I don't know how my life would've been without ZT, but I don't think I need to know. I'm also really thankful for all the friends I've made along the way on the site. Shoutouts to rad, Blah, MegaGamer1, and catboy for being my main lads throughout the years, even if you gave up on the site longer before I did. But most importantly, thank you to everyone who watched my movies and enjoyed them. I've never had the slice of the "somewhat recognizable" life at school or on other sites, but I can say with confidence that I was pretty popular back in the days. I remember the day when I heard I was the Spotlight user on September 11, 2015. Quite possibly the best day of my 2015 year. (Which is ironic considering this was on 9/11.) I suppose I can say, "So long. And thanks for all the fish." I don't want to leave on such a sad and negative note, so here's some positives! I'm on Discord! DM at Goozi#1699 if you want to keep in touch with me! I'm not 100% frequent on there, but I at least check Discord once a day. I'm also on the (unofficial) Zimmer Twins Discord server, and I'm on Carl's Friend server, so you'll see me there. And for those proud Nintendo Switch owners, I have a Switch as well! My friend code is: SW-2140-0770-8346. (Do me a favor and DM me who you are so I don't just get a bunch of random people I don't know, gracias.) Currently, I've been playing a lot of Smash Ultimate, played that Untitled Goose Game, and occasionally hop onto Mario Maker 2 or Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. I'd be more then glad to play with some more folks! This has been Jaaszi's final update blog. If anyone has any questions about me ZT related, gaming related, or life related, don't hesitate to leave a comment. I'll try to answer all the questions I'm asked. And once again, thanks for everything ZT community, and of course... thanks for all the fish. Jaaszi Ninja. Category:Blog posts